In the packaging of articles in sleeve-type carriers the articles are introduced to rapidly moving open-ended carrier sleeves. The articles are loaded through the open ends of the sleeves, after which the end flaps of the sleeves are closed and sealed, resulting in filled completely formed carriers. Typical of this type of operation is the packaging of beverage cans in sleeve-type carriers. The cans are normally pushed downstream in groups of predetermined numbers on opposite sides of moving carrier sleeves and are guided by stationary angled rails to a loading station where the cans enter the opposite open ends of the moving sleeve.
Although machines of this basic design have been used for many years and although many improvements in their design have been made over the years, the cans still occasionally jam together at the loading station as they are being introduced into a carrier sleeve. When this happens the end flaps cannot be closed properly and the cans fall out, requiring the machine to be stopped in order to clear out the loose cans and the carrier sleeve. If the machine is not stopped quickly the cans often remain in the loading area and impede the loading and closing of subsequent carriers as well. Because of the high machine speeds involved a single jam could affect a number of trailing cans and carrier sleeves.
One reason for this occasional jamming problem may be traced to the passage of the cans in the transition area between the ends of the stationary can guides and the open end of the carrier sleeve. Basically the cans are no longer guided in this area because the structural configuration of the machine does not permit the stationary guides to continue into the area. Yet this is where the cans are most vulnerable to being pushed over by other cans and falling, thus creating the jamming situation mentioned above.
It would be desirable to be able to more effectively guide the cans in their travel between the ends of the usual guide rails and the open end of the carrier sleeve in order to reduce the frequency of can jams. It would also be desirable to provide an automatic system for quickly stopping the machine if such a jam occurs.